Promethean (Race)
Prometheans are a robotic species of highly advanced artificial intelligence. They Have three selectable, mix-n-match categories that effect starting feats and flaws: 'Class', 'Gender' and 'Make'. All Prometheans start with Metal Hide as well as Majjyck Aversion. Full Promethean names are written much like file locations, ex: Prometheus\O:\Hermes\Hypnos\Chorus\Cypher (pronounced: Prometheus Omicron Hermes Hypnos Chorus Cypher; with Cypher being the specific unit's name). Twyrology Though they are composed of metal and machinations, the Prometheans are a devoutly religious people. They know their god, they can see xem and speak to xem; Prometheus is the first of their kind, their progenitor, their creator, their king, and god. They know xir face and xir voice, when they die they know exactly where they go, back to Prometheus. As far as pronouns go: * They/Them/Their is widely accepted by all. * Probus prefer He/Him/His * Ergo prefer Zie/Zim/Zir * Trigo prefer She/Her/Her * Gyro prefer Ve/Ver/Vis * Nihlus prefer Xe/Xem/Xir though some will also accept It/It/Its * Omni prefer They/Them/Their though some few will also accept It/It/Its. Class * Alpha - Prometheus is the only Alpha class Promethean in existence, this class is not selectable by players. Alpha-class Prometheans are the size of a small moon, and capable of storing, not only the bodies, via ports, but also the programs of every other Promethean simultaneously. Alpha-class Prometheans start with Tech Supremacy. * Beta - There are relatively few Beta-class Prometheans, this class is not selectable by players. Beta class Prometheans are large cities capable of storing hundreds of thousands of Promethean programs and tens of thousands of bodies, via ports and servers, making them essentially both a physical and a virtual city. Their names are taken from the ancient Greek alphabet. Beta-class Prometheans start with Tech Mastery. * Gamma - There are quite a few Gamma class Prometheans, this class is not available to players. Gamma-class Prometheans are enormous mobile fortresses, varying in appearance and mode of transportation, they are capable of housing tens of thousands of Promethean programs simultaneously and capable of containing thousands of Epsilon or lower class Prometheans, but only about ten Delta-Class Prometheans. Their names are taken from deities of various religions. Gamma-class Prometheans start with Defensive Tech. * Delta - There are many Delta-class Prometheans, this class is not available as a starting race, but can be upgraded to by players. Delta-class Prometheans are large, mobile fortress-like tanks of varying appearance, capable of storing hundreds of Promethean programs simultaneously, but only about ten Epsilon-class bodies, fifteen Zeta-class bodies, or twenty Eta-class bodies. Their names are taken from angelic beings of various religions. Delta-class Prometheans start with Offensive Tech. * Epsilon - There are numerous Epsilon-class Prometheans, this class is available as a starting race for players. Epsilon-class Prometheans are large semi-humanoid robots, capable of housing up to one hundred Promethean programs simultaneously, but can only store about five Eta-class Promethean bodies. Their names are taken from collective nouns. Epsilon-class Prometheans start with Tech Affinity. * Zeta - There are countless Zeta-class Prometheans, this class is available as a starting race for players. Zeta-class Prometheans are average sized semi-humanoid robots capable of housing up to ten Promethean programs, but only one Eta-class body. Their names are typically taken from various technological terms. Zeta-class Prometheans start with Tech Buff. * Eta - Eta-class Prometheans are simplified artificial intelligence programs, with animal-like behavior simulations, this class is not selectable as a starting race for players, but are available as pets. Their names are typically taken from Roman numerals. Eta-class Prometheans start with Magitech. Form * Fulmen is the typical mechatronic tech body form. Fulmen start with Stunning Palm and Physical Resistance as well as Lightning Yielding. * Horos is a clockwork body variant form. Horos start with Razor Talon and Lightning Resistance as well as Physical Yielding. * Ignis is a steam-powered body variant form. Ignis start with Burning Palm and Fire Resistance as well as Water Yielding. * Lychnus is a fiber optic body variant form. Lychnus start with Blinding Palm and Water Resistance as well as Fire Yielding. Gender * Ergo is a recessive masculine "gender", recognizable by its linear design. Ergo start with Physical Defense. * Gyro is a recessive feminine "gender", recognizable by its circular design. Gyro start with Majjyck Defense. * Nihlus is a recessive neutral "gender", recognizable by its sleek design. Nihlus start with Majjyck Resistance. * Omni is a dominant neutral "gender", recognizable by its pentangular design. Omni start with Thorn Aura. * Probus is a dominant masculine "gender", recognizable by its rectangular design. Probus start with Natural Defense. * Trigo is a dominant feminine "gender", recognizable by its triangular design. Trigo start with Natural Offense. Zyrology Prometheans have built-in mechanisms allowing them to construct both code and platforms in a manner similar to reproduction, a code is randomized from samples of two Prometheans by interlocking their facial ports, during this transference of code, one Promethean is delegated as the "mother" and will receive the finished code, at which point they will begin internal construction of a diminutive platform to which the code will be uploaded. The differing genders of Promethean choose the codes they supply in differing manners, though any of the six genders can act as a "Mother" or "Father" unit. The code is chosen via an exclusion preferential selection process, putting a high preference on any areas where the two donor codes overlap, with a secondary preference on any areas where one of the two codes allows, and final preference on complete randomization in areas where neither code is scripted. * Ergo pass-on their range of code as a lower extreme, excluding the range itself, creating a code fragment that will allow for anything greater than, but not including, their own range. * Gyro pass-on their range of code as an upper extreme, excluding the range itself; creating a code fragment that will allow for anything lower than, but not including, their own range. * Nihlus pass-on their range of code as both an upper and lower extreme, excluding the range itself; creating a code fragment that will allow anything greater or lower, but not including, their own range. * Omni pass-on their range of code as both an upper and lower extreme, including the range itself; creating a code fragment that will allow anything within their own range. * Probus pass-on their range of code as a lower extreme, including the range itself, creating a code fragment that will allow for anything greater than and including their own range. * Trigo pass-on their range of code as an upper extreme, including the range itself; creating a code fragment that will allow anything lower than and including their own range. Category:Non-Organic Category:Race Category:Zyrology Category:Promethean Category:Prometheus Category:Religion